


Perfect Weapon

by sdwolfpup



Category: Farscape
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: John and Aeryn cross the universe being hot and causing destruction.





	Perfect Weapon

Song is "Perfect Weapon" by Communique

Download an m4v version from my website [here](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/PerfectWeapon-sdw.zip)  
Stream at Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/SWi-ybSHHwI)


End file.
